A Search for a new Beginning
by TiffersStar1989
Summary: what happens when your mother tells you your father is not the man you thought...then you cant find a way out of the abusive relationship you are in...you and your sisters go in search of this unknown father or possible family in Forks, Washington
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the Twilight Saga. If I did magic so would be a part of twilight and I don't think there is much I could change about Charmed it's just too bad that Cole could not have survived bad boys are so hot.

Dedicated to LunarFairyPrincess1989

* * *

Preface

Yes, you can say I am special. But then again you can say everyone in my family is special. That is because we are all related to the original Charmed ones. My grandmother is Piper Halliwell. And I have two sisters, we are technically triplets and we have the power of three that was passed down from our grandmother and great aunts.

My name is Pamela Halliwell. I am 5'8" and most of my family members say I look mostly like my grandmother except for my skin tone. It is darker than hers; it is weird that my sister and I are the only ones with the darker skin tone.

My two sisters, Penelope and Patricia, are little bit different than me in looks, but the biggest difference is our character, you will see what I mean as time goes on. Penelope is the oldest by like 10 minutes. I'm the middle child but it seems like I am way older than my sisters sometimes with some of the pranks that they do. And Patricia is the youngest even though we are all the same age that is the order we came out. Penelope looks like a mix between great aunt Phoebe and Grandma Piper. Patricia looks the most like great aunt Prue. Even though our mom never got to meet her, we have pictures that our grandmother shared with us of when they were younger.

What sets us out from the rest of the family was that we all had all three of the main powers and the power to orb. It's just that we each dominate in one of the powers. I have a better hold on the ability to freeze/blow up things. Penelope is better at seeing the future, and Patricia has more strength in moving things.

Recently, my summer has been focused on my boyfriend, Brandon or as I like to call him Brad. My sisters didn't like the fact I was dating him. They said he was not the right person for me, they said that because every so often Brad losses his temper and he would end up hurting me. I knew it wasn't really him, so I'm trying to work with him on his anger.

Today, my mom wanted to talk to my sisters and I in the family room. It was there where I found her with a serious face and what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what is wrong?" I said.

"Come sit down my dear, there is something I need to tell you and your sisters," my mother said in a serious tone. My mom was hardly serious, so this scared me.

"Okay," I said softly and not even after that my sisters walked in talking about a movie they just saw. But their attitude changed as soon as they looked at my mom and they looked at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Patricia whispered to me.

"I don't know," I whispered back and shrugged my shoulders.

"Girls, there is something that I need to tell you about your father," our mother said.

"What about him, I thought you said he passed away before we were born," Penelope said.

"Well, actually he left right after he found out I was pregnant with you three," mom said.

"So, he could possibly be alive," I said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, when I knew him he was a member of the Quileute tribe near Forks, Washington. His name was Joshua Uley," mom said.

"What about James Emerson, you had pictures, mom," Patricia said.

"Ex-boyfriend before Joshua. I didn't know who else to tell you guys about and since James had gone off to war and ended up dying; I thought someone needed to be proud of him," mom said.

"So what are we going to do with this information," Penelope said.

"I was hoping you girls could sit on it for a while and then decide. And I will go with you on whatever you girls want you are my babies and I will love you forever," mom said in tears.

"I love you too mom," all three of us girls said in unison.

I can't believe it my father wasn't the man I thought he was. I have a lot to think about. What are we going to do?

* * *

TiffersStar: okay new story, fresh ideas, how did it turn out

LunarFairyPrincess: I love it sounds like a great beginning

Penelope: is there going to be any action or pranks in this story because that would be soooo much fun

Pamela: Slow down Penelope we don't want to scare the audience too soon

Patricia: what let her have her fun, so what is going to happen

TiffersStar: you will have to continue reading to find out but I will let you know it will be worth it

Patricia: I'm not too sure about this Brad guy, I think we need to keep Pamela away from him

Pamela: No, he will change you will see

LunarFairyPrincess: Well while they talk about that, I would like you to review this chapter or new story or whatever you want to call it by one of my best friends that is willing to dedicate a story to me thank you TiffersStar. Don't forget to Review.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the Twilight Saga.

Dedicated to LunarFairyPrincess1989

* * *

Chapter 1 – Moving Day

I was at Brad's place trying to calm him down because something had set him off. Usually, just talking to him will help him calm down. But today something was different; the look in his eyes was different. And it scared me; it scared me a great deal. I guess I was standing close enough to him, because all of a sudden I felt hand made contact with my face and then, I was on the ground.

That's all I remember, now I am running away from Brad and his place. I made it to a place where I felt I Brad wouldn't be able to find me. Knowing I was in still some sort of bad place and I knew I couldn't be seen; I orbed home to my bed. Where I laid curled into a ball crying to myself.

That's when my sisters must have felt the sadness rolling off of me and came searching for me. I saw Penelope first, she was running in the door, but Patricia had orbed to my side.

Penelope scowled at Patricia, but gave in because I was what mattered.

"What happened Pamela?" Penelope asked.

I just continued to cry. Patricia had her arms around me and was trying to calm me down.

"What did he do?" Patricia asked.

"Wait, this has to do with Brandon," Penelope exclaimed with anger.

After a moment of silence and Penelope, not hearing me answer her question Penelope said to Patricia, "He is so going to get it, if I ever see him alone."

"No, don't," I exclaimed and I shot up and grabbed Penelope by the wrist as she was leaving our room. He didn't mean to hit me; it was just an accident.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Penelope asked. "He deserves to be exploded into pieces with the way he treats you."

"He is not a demon, Penelope," I said.

"Let's go find dad," Patricia said.

Penelope and I started to nod our heads in agreement, until what Patricia said really made it into our heads; "Wait, what did you say," Penelope and I said in unison.

"We go to Forks, and find more about our father," Patricia said standing up with a gleam in her eye. It was the look she gets when she has hatched a plan, and she thinks it is a great one. Usually, these little plans of Patricia's get us into trouble, but this plan sounded good.

I sat down with my mouth open; Penelope was the one who was able to speak.

"How? Uncle Wyatt won't let us go until we graduate," Penelope said.

We currently live with Uncle Wyatt and his family in his mansion, which wasn't far from the Halliwell manor. Where Grandma Piper and Grandpa Leo live and have the occasional sleepover with all the grandchildren, which are always, fun.

Uncle Wyatt had talked to us and our mother about finding our true father; when mom had told him our true father was still alive and out there somewhere. Uncle Wyatt said he would not want us to leave before we graduate high school.

"We will explain the situation with Brad and ask to leave in search of information on our father," Patricia said.

"It makes sense this way no one has to get hurt, but what will Uncle Wyatt say, once he finds out that Brad has been abusing me?" I said feeling better about the situation because no one would have to get hurt.

"It's worth a try, I still think we should beat him up," Penelope said all because she likes to cause trouble, it's in her blood.

-Few hours later in the family room-

We (Penelope, Patricia, and I) were waiting in the family room for Uncle Wyatt to get home from demon hunting he did with Uncle Chris.

I was starting to get nervous and waiting longer for him to get home was not helping.

"Don't worry, Pamela. It's all going to be okay," Patricia said sitting next to me with her arm around me.

"I sure hope so, we can hardly keep Penelope from going over to his (Brad's) place and hurting him," I said with a small smile.

Penelope was pacing the room. See we all deal with being nervous differently. I usually over think the situation and make it bigger than it is and Patricia is usually the one that looks like she handle it when she has someone to comfort or something to do otherwise she is a combination of me and Penelope.

Just then the front door opens and in walks Uncle Wyatt. Penelope catches him in the hallway.

"Uncle, we need to talk to you," Penelope said in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Sure, what about?" Uncle Wyatt said.

"Come meet us in the family room, and we can explain," Penelope said.

-In walked Uncle Wyatt and Penelope-

"What's going on girls?" Uncle Wyatt said while taking a seat across from me and Patricia.

"Well, we wanted to discuss looking for our father," Patricia said.

"Well, you know how I feel about that. You have one more year in high school to complete, then you can go look and find him," Uncle Wyatt said.

"The thing is there has been a change and we think the best thing to do is go to Forks now to find him," Penelope said finally taking a seat.

"Why do you say that, Penelope? What is the new change that has occurred?" Uncle Wyatt asked cautiously.

"Well, you see it all has to do with Pamela's ex-boyfriend," Patricia said.

"You mean that abusive son-of-a-bitch that you won't let me teach a lesson to," Penelope said.

"He hit you," Uncle Wyatt said sounding shocked and angry.

All I could do was nod my head in agreement. I couldn't talk about what happened today or any other day for that matter.

"I think instead of Penelope killing Brad, we move to Forks and try to find information on our dad," Patricia said.

There was silence for a while, during this period Uncle Wyatt thought about what to do.

"Okay, here's the deal your mother goes with you," Uncle Wyatt said slowly.

"Okay we can do that," Patricia said.

"I will find you a place to stay for a while, but please don't tell any of your friends, I don't want Brad to follow you and have another chance to hit you, Pamela," Uncle Wyatt said.

"What will happen to Brandon," Penelope said and focused on saying Brandon's name like it was venom.

"Well, I will have your cousin, Max (Uncle Wyatt's oldest), keep an eye on him," Uncle Wyatt said.

"Please don't hurt him," I said.

"Why? For all the times he hurt you, he deserves to be taught a lesson," Penelope said. I remained quiet because I knew it was true.

"He has hurt you before," Uncle Wyatt said stopping him dead in his tracks as he was leaving the room.

"Yes," I said barely over a whisper.

He looked angry but all he said was, "You guys will leave tomorrow morning," and he left the room.

I had a lot to think about while I packed. I had done some searching on the internet and found it's mostly cold and wet there. So, there goes my summer wardrobe; I decided to leave them behind.

I was packed and ready to leave to Forks tomorrow. I went to bed early thinking about what will happen next and what to expect when we got to Forks.

-The next morning-

"Penelope, Pamela, and Patricia, we have to go hurry up now," I could hear mom yelling up the stairs.

"We're coming, Mom," Penelope, yelled back.

We were all hurrying to make sure we had everything. I mean Patricia had to find a pretty good hiding spot for her collection of playgirls because she didn't want mom to know, she was buying dirty magazines. She finally found one under her spell books. Then there was Penelope running around the room to make sure she had all her shoes. I mean come on you don't need a whole suitcase just for shoes.

All I had to do was pack the things I used this morning and I was ready. Patricia and I were the first ones down we were just waiting for Penelope.

"Where is your sister?" Mom asked once we got downstairs.

"She is still packing," I said.

Finally, ten minutes later Penelope came downstairs. She was dressed in a giant teal snowsuit. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What are you wearing?" mom said, trying to hold back her own laugh.

"What do you think we are going to the tundra?" Patricia giggled.

"No," Penelope said looking around and seeing that everyone else was wearing a light jacket which had a hood.

"It is supposed to be 40 degrees there," I said.

"Fine, I will go change, but I still think it will be cold there," Penelope said going back to our room to change.

Once Penelope was done, she came down dressed more appropriately; we were able to orb to our new home for at least a year.

-Forks, Washington-

Uncle Wyatt had come with us to help us move in to make sure we were safe. We had orbed to a house that was of adequate size. It was light blue with white outlining the windows and doors. The yard was big and had a very nice and romantic looking archway.

"I couldn't get you a home on the La Push Reservation, but I tried to get you one that was as close as possible," Uncle Wyatt said.

"That's okay, the house is perfect, Wyatt," mom said smiling at her older brother.

"Yeah, I love it. Look Patricia," I said pulling her to the yard.

"Girls, how about we unpack first," mom said.

"Okay," my sisters and I said in unison.

So we went inside the house and found it containing basically everything we needed. Fridge, stove, beds, dressers, TV (and it was huge), couches, etc. The only things Uncle Wyatt didn't get to buy or put into the house were food and to Penelope's dismay, coffee.

So we decided to pick up some things at the local super market. We were split into teams: Uncle Wyatt went on his own, mom and Penelope, and then Patricia and I.

On our list we had dry foods and stuff like that including Penelope's coffee. So we set off to get the items.

That was when Patricia came up with a plan, "So, I know the perfect way to cheer you up."

"What," I said picking up my favorite cereal.

"We play a prank on Penelope," Patricia said.

"Okay you got me, what are we going to do?" I said.

Twenty minutes later, we were meeting everybody with the things on our list to check out.

"So, we were able to find everything but one item on our list," Patricia said. She was able to keep a strait face better than I could.

"What couldn't you find?" mom said.

"Coffee," I said.

"What?"Penelope said in a shocked tone. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack, if she didn't get her coffee today.

So we took them to the row the store employee said it would be.

"I don't see any coffee, do you Pamela?" Patricia said.

"No, I don't," I said and Penelope eyed us thinking that we had done something.

"What's wrong Penelope," Patricia said innocently.

"They did something, mom," Penelope said, of course she whines to mom about us.

"Well, I don't see any coffee. Penelope you will have to make do without it," mom said as if she did not hear Penelope.

Mom started walking away. "What did you do?" Penelope said cornering us before leaving.

"Nothing," Patricia and I said in unison and we walked towards the check out with arms locked at the elbows. Leaving Penelope speechless in the middle of the aisle.

* * *

TiffersStar: chapter one is done and they are finally in the town of forks

LunarFairyPrincess: Yeah! I'm so happy, I love it!

Penelope: that's what you say but at least they didn't take your coffee *Pamela and Patricia are laughing next to Penelope, when Penelope hit each of them with a pillow*

Patricia: hey we just want to see how long you can last without coffee

Penelope: *looks at TiffersStar* why did you let this happen

TiffersStar: well I wanted to add a little something to the chapter it started too gloomy I wanted to end it on a happy note

Penelope: But why at my expense

Pamela: oh, what's going to happen next am I going to get a boyfriend or will Patricia

Penelope: I bet Patricia would like a whole bunch of men to play with

TiffersStar: come on guys, I am not going to give out that kind of information

Penelope: can I at least kill Brad

LunarFairyPrincess: not at the moment, we will see where the story goes

TiffersStar: Patricia can you please do the honors before someone starts discussing my relationship status

Patricia: you do need a boyfriend *turns to the audience* please review so TiffersStar has something to do other than day dream about men


End file.
